Snyder, Texas
Snyder is a city in and the county seat of Scurry County, Texas. The population of the city is 11,202. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 51.68% White (5,789) 42.93% Hispanic or Latino (4,809) 4.04% Black or African American (453) 1.35% Other (151) 11.2% (1,254) of Snyder residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Snyder has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.84 murders a year. Pokemon See the Scurry County page for more info. Fun facts * Snyder antedates Scurry County by two years, with a town plan being drawn up in 1882, while the county was not organized until 1884. A population of 600 was reported in 1892, with a school, two churches, a grist mill, steam gin, two banks, and two weekly newspapers being part of the community. Significant change happened in 1907 when Snyder was granted a city charter, and construction began on the Roscoe, Snyder and Pacific Railway. The 1910 census indicated Snyder had grown to a population of 2,514. The Atchison, Topeka & Santa Fe Railway tracks reached Snyder in 1911, spurring further growth. Ranching and farming were the primary economic backbone of Snyder through the first half of the 20th century. This changed in 1948 when oil was discovered in the Canyon Reef area north of town. Snyder became a boomtown, as the population jumped to about 12,000 in just a year's time. By the time the boom ended in 1951, an estimated peak population of 16,000 had been reached. This soon decreased to the 10,000 to 11,000 level and stabilized. Although the boom was over, oil still remained a vital part of the local economy, with the Snyder area being one of the leading oil-producing areas in Texas. In 1973, the one-billionth barrel of oil was pumped from the nearby oil fields. ** An industrial base was established in the 1960s and early 1970s, diversifying the town's economy and making it less susceptible to cycles of boom and bust. Higher education came to Snyder in 1971 with the founding of Western Texas College. One of the most successful Texas colleges for graduation and job placement, Western Texas offers associate of arts degree programs, as well as vocational-program certifications. Enrollment in 2009 was over 2,500 students. * The Scurry County Coliseum in Snyder, operated by Western Texas College since 2008, is a large arena which hosts area events. Outside the Coliseum is a locomotive engine and a small restored historic village. Also located in Snyder is the Diamond M Museum. Established by local oilman and rancher Clarence T. McLaughlin, the museum houses over 80 bronze works and 200 paintings. Among the collection are works by Peter Hurd and Andrew Wyeth. * At the turn of the 20th century, Snyder was rocked by a deadly feud between the families of Billy Johnson and Ed Sims. Gladys Johnson, daughter of banker Billy Johnson, at the age of 14 in 1914, married Ed Sims. The young couple had two daughters, but soon divorced in July 1916. Sims was thereafter shot dead by a Johnson family member. The grand jury in Lamesa failed to bring a true bill against the killer. Gladys Johnson Sims in the spring of 1917 married Texas Ranger Frank Hamer, whose previous marriage ended in divorce. The Hamers raised four children, the daughters of Gladys and Ed Sims, and two of their own, including Frank Hamer, Jr. Frank Hamer died in 1955, but Gladys lived in their home in Austin until her death in 1986 at the age of 85. * Snyder has a bit of amenities to offer. The city has a Walmart, Nintendo World, dollar stores, some historical markers, plenty of fast food, a bit of hotels, some local restaurants and businesses, Winston Field, Towle Memorial Park, Solstice Apparel, a sports complex, some public battle fields, a showcase theater, a few car dealerships, and a few other things. * The Texas Department of Criminal Justice operates the Snyder Distribution Center in Snyder and the Price Daniel Unit located 4 mi outside of Snyder. * While not too prone to them, Snyder has been hit by a few dust storms before, however, it's mainly been hit by minor ones, luckily, and none too serious. Category:Texas Cities